Ice was Bored
by BritainsBrows
Summary: Iceland was bored. He didn't like being bored so to escape boredom he went to Norway's house. Curl fluffy type stuff ensues.


Emil sat.

He sat on the big chair in Lukas's house and waited for something to happen. Emil acted as if he should actually be there in the first place; in reality he had let himself in hoping something there would cure his boredom. He had walked in on Lukas making himself some Kraft mac 'n cheese for dinner.

"Make me some too."

Lukas didn't flinch even though all of a sudden he wasn't alone in his house.

"No."

"Fine."

It was at that point in the exciting conversation Emil sat down in the big fluffy chair in the room before the kitchen.

"Leave." Lukas's voice came from the kitchen.

"No."

"Fine."

Emil could hear the milk being poured into the bowl of powder and dry noodles. He had become so bored he actually paid attention to milk being poured.

Emil sighed, and flopped his head back on the oh so comfortable chair.

He readjusted his legs.

Now he had to move his whole body to be comfortable.

His foot itched.

Emil's shirt was rubbing him the wrong way.

Ah the tortures of being bored.

Lukas's house was as bad as his own.

The microwave went off in the kitchen. The beeps pierced trough the air, which was heavy with uncomfortableness. Everyone knows that type of air. It's the type of air that circulates when your brain has nothing to do but magnify every little hair touching you slightly the wrong way, but when you think that you've fixed it, the feeling doesn't go away. In fact, the feeling gets even worse.

Lukas's spoon clicked against the bowl of mac 'n cheese as he stirred it. He walked the few steps to the room where the house invader was, and sat on the couch across from the coveted fluffy chair.

He took a bite of mac 'n cheese.

"If you want some, make some."

"No." Emil said with narrow eyes

"Suit yourself."

Another bite.

"Why did you break in."

"You gave me a key."

"Did you want to have some brother bonding time?"

"No." Emil defended himself, "There was just nothing to do at my house."

Emil had decided that no house had anything to do.

Wait.

"What makes you think that there's something to do here?" Lukas asked.

Lukas's little floating curl had caught Emil's eye. He knew what it did.

Emil almost grinned a full Cheshire grin, but he caught himself.

Lukas took another bite of his mac 'n cheese unbeknownst of what was being plotted against him.

"Oh," Emil responded getting up from the fluffiest of any char and sat on the couch next to his older brother, "anywhere but my house looked interesting."

Naturally Lukas was confused. Once you occupied the fluffy chair, you don't very willingly leave the fluffy chair.

He took a bite of mac 'n cheese while giving his little brother a strange look.

"Oh really?" His tone already had some suspicion in it.

Lukas scooted away from Emil a bit.

Emil got closer.

They looked at each other: Lukas with a look of suspicion, and Emil with a look that was quickly turning into that of a predator cornering it's prey.

"Yes."

Emil's had shot out and before Lukas could properly react, his brother gripped the curl.

Lukas tensed up and clutched his spoon with what looked like all of his might. He let out a shocked gasp.

"I-I-I-Ice..."

Emil smiled a smile that is much too rare.

Lukas looked like he wanted to fight off the person who dared touch his curl, but he couldn't muster up the strength.

Emil tugged the floating curl.

Lukas stifled a soft groan and grabbed the arm of the couch with his free hand.

"I-I-Ice-l-la-ah!... S-s-stop..."

The mac 'n cheese fell to the ground.

Emil stroked the sensitive curl and when he reached the tip he tugged again. He repeated this a few times.

Lukas groaned out loud now, unable to keep them in any longer. He hadn't touched his curl in so long, and all of this so suddenly was almost too much.

Emil just gave a satisfied smile, happy that he wasn't nearly as bored anymore.

"O-h-h-h...O-H-h-h...aH...I-ICE!"

Already, Lukas went over the top.

He passed out.

How very attractive.

Why hello there! As far as I can see I wrote this with a pretty dry tone, but I'm okay with it. This is my first published story, and I think it's decent. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and I hope to write more. I guess I'll do requests if you thought this was good. Well... Yep. Fluff.


End file.
